The Freshman
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Tifa Lockheart just finished the Police Academy and is now taken into the team of Inspector Cloud Strife. Soon, the two feel strong affection for each other, but there is still Tifas boyfriend...and an insane criminal who threatens Clouds life. FINISHED!!
1. Default Chapter

The Freshman 

„Finally!" Lucy Higgins, the best friend of Tifa Lockheart, called out. "Finally, we are cops!" Tifa smiled, but she didn't really pay attention. After all, the two women just had finished Police Academy, and now they were ready to be picked for the different teams. Tifa looked around in the huge hall and watched how the police inspectors walked around, picking various people. "Tifa!" Lucy suddenly whispered. "Tifa, look, over there! Isn't that guy a hottie?" Tifa looked in the shown direction and spotted a tall man with blonde hair and an amazingly cold stare. Suddenly, the man turned his attention over to Tifa, and their eyes locked. Tifa knew that, if she would look away now, she wouldn't have the slightest chance to be picked for the guys team, so she just looked into his eyes, showing that she didn't fear him – or anything else. Slowly, the man started to make his way over to her. "Oh dear God!" Lucy squealed. "He's coming over!" "Behave!" Tifa hissed, and Lucy quickly calmed down. "Hello." The man spoke when he reached the two women. Tifa immediately checked his suit for any rank ensigns and saw that he was an inspector. "What's your name?" the guy now asked Tifa, and she quickly answered: "Tifa Lockheart, Sir." The inspector wrote her name down and started to walk away when she suddenly called after him: "Sir!" He stopped and turned around, looking at her with an ice-cold stare. "What?" Tifa knew that she couldn't pull back now if she wanted to get into the man's team, and she wanted that badly. "What's your name?" she asked. The inspector frowned. "Cloud Strife." He then said. "You have a fast mouth, Lockheart." Tifa blushed, but her embarrassment turned into joy when he talked on: "I like that. You'll hear from me." With that, Cloud walked away, leaving Tifa happy – and Lucy green with envy.

"Johnny, I'm home!" Tifa called out while she walked into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Johnny Frasier (A/N: anyone knowing Johnny's real surname? I have *no* clue -_-;;;). "Tifa, honey." Johnny came walking out of the kitchen, embraced Tifa and kissed her neck. "How was the graduation party?" "Great." Tifa smiled. "I think I'll be in a great team." "Good for you!" Johnny cheered. "I made dinner." He then spoke on. "Wanna come and have some?" "Sure, honey." Tifa replied, and the two walked into the kitchen. As soon as they had finished, the phone rang, interrupting their conversation. "I'll get it." Tifa smiled, jumped up and hurried over. "Lockheart and Frasier?" "Hello, this is Inspector Cloud Strife." A deep, male voice spoke. "Am I talking to Tifa Lockheart?" "Yes." Tifa smiled. "Great." Cloud spoke. "I decided to take you into my team, Lockheart. As long as you are interested in working for the department for Crimes commited by insanes." Tifa gulped, but then decided to accept the offer. "I'm honored that you want me for your team, Sir." "No need to." Cloud replied. "You were the best of your class, so I'm honored to have you in my team." "Thank you, Sir." Tifa answered, flattered. "See you tomorrow at eight, then." Cloud spoke. "Just ask the receptionist about my room, he'll call me and I'll come and pick you up." "Okay. See you tomorrow, then, Sir." With that, Tifa hung up and hurried back into the kitchen, throwing herself around  Johnnys neck. "I'm in a team!" The brunette yelped, and Johnny smiled down at her. 

The next morning, Cloud already stood waiting in the entrance hall when Tifa arrived. Luckily, she was five minutes early, so she didn't make a bad impression on her first day. Cloud walked over to her and offered his right hand. "Welcome, Lockheart." "Thank you, Sir." Tifa answered respectfully. Cloud made a vague gesture over to the elevator. "Come on, let's get into the office and introduce you to your new comrades." Tifa nodded, and the two of them walked over to the elevator. The drive upwards took place in an uncomfortable silence; neither Cloud nor Tifa knew what to say. Finally, the elevator arrived at the fifth floor, and both got out – only to bump into a huge man with a long red beard and a mass of red hair on his head. "Sorry!" the guy quickly apologized. Tifa looked up at him wide-eyed, and Cloud introduced her: "Lockheart, this is William Norris. He's one of the officers you'll work with. Norris, this is our new colleague, Tifa Lockheart." "Hi." William greeted, smiling. "Will, please show Tifa her place in the office." Cloud begged. "I have to go on a meeting in ten minutes, and I need to get a few files before." "No prob." William gallantly offered his arm to Tifa. "Shall we go then, My Lady?" Tifa giggled and accepted Williams arm, walking off with him. Cloud looked after them, affection for the likeable brunette in his eyes.


	2. Default Chapter

William showed Tifa her desk and advised her to wait for a second while he would get his colleagues Logan Westwood and Scott O'Brien. Tifa nodded and sat down at her new desk, looking over the phone and the computer. William soon returned with Logan and Scott – and with a huge stack of files. "Tifa, meet Logan and Scott, the rest of our team." He grinned before he dropped the files on Tifas desk. "This is the case we are currently working on. Read the files to get in it, and talk to Cloud about your job in it when you're finished."  "Okay." Tifa replied, ready to take the first file from the stack. "But wait." Logan suddenly interrupted her actions, "first, you have to go on coffee break with us. After all, we're a team now, and we need to know each other." Tifa smiled at the man, nodded, and the quartet left for coffee break. 

One hour later, Tifa had read half of the files and was well-informed about the current case. She just reached for the next file when Cloud's voice hollered through the office: _"Westwood! Into my office! NOW!" Logan rose from his chair, his face pale and fearful, and walked over to the glass door that read "Inspector Cloud Strife", earning pitiful looks from his colleagues. "The boss has a bad day." William whispered to Tifa. "When he shouts like that, you can count on a oncoming catastrophe." "Really?" Tifa asked, frowning. "Is Cloud such a choleric man?" "Yap. And please don't call him Cloud when you are talking to him, he'll rip your head off. Refer to him as Inspector or Sir." Tifa nodded and flinched when Cloud's yelling could be heard, followed by Logan's shy reply. Fifteen minutes later, Logan walked out, murder in his eyes. "I'll kill him someday!" the officer swore. "Logan, calm down." Scott spoke. "You know why he behaves like that." "Yeah, but it's not my fault that…" "What is not your fault?" Cloud suddenly spoke, looking at Logan with a dangerous expression. Logan paled. "Nothing!" he quickly bubbled out before he literally ran back to his desk and returned to doing his work. Cloud just snorted before he looked at Tifa. "Lockheart, into my office." He ordered. Tifa nodded and followed him, relieved that he hadn't yelled at her like he yelled at Logan before. The brunette entered the office and closed the door behind her. "Take a seat." Cloud begged her, motioning towards the chair that stood next to his desk. Tifa sat down and looked at him expecting. "I guess you read about the current case?" Cloud asked, and Tifa nodded. "I read half of the files, Sir." Cloud gave her a little smile and asked: "So, what do you think about our killer?" Tifa was taken aback; it was her first day in that team, and the inspector already asked her about her opinion! "Well…the killer rapes young women, all of them between twenty and twenty-five." Tifa spoke, recalling the facts of the case. "When he finished raping them, he kills them and cuts their nipples of. In my opinion, he uses them as some kind of…trophy." "Very good." Cloud smiled, patting Tifas shoulder. "What else do you think about him?" "He feels a strong hate against young women." Tifa immediately replied. "He always rapes women between 20 and 25. Maybe some kind of complex?" Cloud nodded again. "I see, it was the right thing to take you into my team." He then said, and Tifa beamed. "Thank you, Sir!" Cloud gave her a piece of paper with the words "Login: Lockheart – Password: CRIPO06" written on it. "That's the login and password for your computer. I want you to log into the Police data base and assort a list of rapists that fit on the information you have in the files. And I need it until", the blonde inspector checked his watch, "until eleven o'clock." Tifa gulped; it was half past nine now, and one and a half hour wasn't much time if you were supposed to make such a long list. "Think you can handle that?" Cloud asked, and Tifa nodded. "I'll give my best to handle it, Sir." "That's the right attitude, Lockheart." Tifa quickly left the office, logged into the computer and started her work. _

Five minutes before eleven o'clock, Tifa printed the list and brought it into Clouds office. The inspector was working on his own PC, looking really concentrated. Tifa knocked and entered shyly, but Cloud just gave her an absent-minded gesture that encouraged her to sit down. Tifa took a seat and waited until her boss was ready; Cloud turned around in his chair and gave her a questioning look. "Yes, Lockheart?" Tifa handed him the list. "I've got the list ready, Sir." Clouds bushy eyebrows jerked up in pure surprise. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed that you manage it in time." He took the list form her and read over it. "Very good." The inspector admitted, sounding astonished. "You even added the average age of the men's victims and colored those who come in question…I'm impressed, Lockheart." "Thanks." Tifa replied, blushing. Cloud looked at her for a moment, deep in thought, before he handed the list back to her. "Sort out the men who are in question and find out their current addresses. Until half past twelve, please." Tifa nodded and hurried out of the office, her heart beating fast. While she walked back to her desk, the brunette had time to wonder why her heart never beat like that when Johnny looked at her. 


	3. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Okay, since a lot of people asked for it, I'll try that paragraph-when-speaking-thing. I never did it before, so tell me if I do it right ^_^;;;

Tifa finished the search for addresses, printed the new list out and just wanted to carry it into Clouds office when the door opened and the blonde haired inspector came storming out.

"Tifa, quick!" he yelled, "we have a hot track!" Before Tifa could react in any way possible, her boss had stormed out of the office, tying his scarf around his neck in the process.  

"Quick", Logan hissed, "follow him, or he'll be really pissed!" Tifa nodded, grabbed her dark blue uniform jacket and ran out too, catching up to Cloud just before he reached the elevator. 

"Why do you want me to come?" Tifa panted. "I'm all new on this case, so…" Cloud smiled at her. 

"You did all the work. So it would be unfair to take Scott, Logan or William with me." He then explained. Tifa blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Sir." Finally, the two of them reached the garage, and Cloud checked the sheet he had been given for the number of the company car he was allowed to use. Tifa spied over his shoulder when suddenly the headlights of one of the cars where turned on. Cloud frowned. 

"Weird. According to this list, we are the only ones who are using a staff car at the moment." As soon as the inspector had finished the sentence, the engine of the car roared up. And then it started to sped towards Cloud and Tifa in a vicious speed.  

Tifa just stood there, staring, but Cloud reacted fast. He jumped over to the brunette and pushed her, pushed her with both hands so hard that she stumbled three meters away before she lost her balance and landed on her behind. The car that still raced towards Cloud with terrible speed made no sign that it would stop, and Cloud knew that he had to react fast if he didn't want to get run over. Quickly, the inspector jumped to the right, his feet slipped and he fell to the concrete floor with he loud THUD. The car came to a stop next to him with screeching tires, the door opened and a strong arm reached out. The man inside the car grabbed the loose end of Clouds scarf, pulled it inside the car and slammed the door close, penning the scarf. Tifa realized what the unknown guy was about to do and jumped up, screaming.

"No! Stop that, don't!" The driver of the car looked at her for a second, and a cruel smile spread over his face. Then, he stepped on the gas pedal and the car dashed away, pulling Cloud with him on the cold concrete floor.

"Stop!" Tifa screamed and pulled her gun from the holster. Cloud tried to loosen his scarf, but he failed; he could feel how his uniform ripped, and how the skin underneath the clothing was torn open. Far, far away, he could her Tifa screaming, and then a shot rang. Suddenly the car door opened, setting Cloud free, he overturned twice and finally laid on his back motionless.

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed, forgetting what William had told her, while she ran over to her boss. 

"Cloud, for heaven's sake, answer me!" Cloud coughed when Tifa loosened the tight scarf around his neck and opened the button of his shirt, then he opened his eyes.

"What…" he tried to speak, but failed miserably. Coughing, the inspector turned on his side, and Tifas eyes widened in horror when she saw what the driver of the car had done to Cloud. His trousers and the back of his shirt were torn, bloody skin shimmering through. Tifa helped him to get to his feet and spoke:

"You need to see a doctor, Sir. Now." Cloud didn't mention the change from "Cloud" to "Sir", and Tifa was happy about it. A little. On the other hand she was sad that he hadn't offered her to call him Cloud all the time. The inspector just nodded, and the two of them made their way back to the elevator to see Dr. Dangerfield. 


	4. Default Chapter

The doctor finished tending to Clouds wounds and advised him to get a new uniform, since his was pretty torn and bloody. 

"It's nothing too bad." Dangerfield spoke, mostly to calm Tifa down a little. "He'll develop a very nice bruise around his neck, but luckily it was a very soft scarf. And the wounds are not bad, too." Tifa smiled while Cloud closed his shirt – what didn't help much, since the back of it was completely gone – and examined the bloody trousers with a very unhappy look. 

"Crap!" he cursed. "I didn't even know that guy!" Tifa frowned.

"You didn't know him?" she then asked. Cloud shook his head no, causing a wave of dizziness to well up. He quickly grabbed the chair he had been sitting on before for support, and Tifa rushed to his side. 

"Sir, are you alright?" the brunette asked worried. Cloud just nodded, but now Doctor Dangerfield spoke up:

"You should go home for the rest of the day, Mister Strife."

"No way!" Cloud protested. "I have to…"

"You have to lie down, that's what you have to!" Dangerfield snapped, and Cloud closed his mouth ashamed. He felt like a three year old who's scolded because he tried to steal a cookie before lunch.

"Yes doctor." He finally mumbled before he turned to Tifa. "Lockheart, we'll have to check on the suspect man tomorrow." Tifa nodded; she knew that this fact pissed Cloud off and tried to make a suggestion:

"Why don't you send Scott, Logan or Will to check the guy out?" Cloud made a surprised face. 

"Didn't really think about that, to be honest." He admitted.

"Why not?" Tifa asked gently. "Don't you trust them?" Clouds expression grew cold.

"You're asking really intimate questions for your first day, don't you?" he asked, sounding angry. Tifa looked down on the floor.

"Sorry, Sir." She apologized. Cloud just snorted and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. 

"I'll see you tomorrow in the office, Lockheart. Give this to Will and Logan, and tell them to check the guy out." He handed Tifa a sheet with an address scribbled on it, quickly said his goodbye to the doctor and left. 

"You really shouldn't have said that." Dangerfields voice suddenly came from the door. Tifa flinched and turned around to look at him.

"Why?" she asked, irritated. Dangerfield let out a loud sigh before he made a vague gesture at the seat Cloud had been using before. 

"Sit down, young lady." Tifa took a seat and looked at the doctor, an expecting expression on her face. Dangerfield stayed silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but…since you're in Clouds team, it'll ease the interacting with him. You see, he wasn't like that always. Two years ago, Cloud was a calm, friendly man, really likeable and nice to everyone. Until a serial killer murdered his wife." Tifa gasped, shocked. 

"He was married?" she then asked. Dangerfield nodded.

"They had been married for about a month when it happened. Cloud stayed away from work for a week, and when he came back, he wanted to transfer to the department for serial killers. The director allowed it, but they never caught the man who killed Clouds wife." 

"I didn't know that." Tifa admitted, her face pale. "That explains a lot…"

"Cloud forgot how to trust or love someone." Dangerfield spoke, his voice sad and soft. "And as long as he doesn't find that killer, he won't change." Tifa sighed and stood up.

"Thanks for telling me, doctor. However, I have to get back into my office." Dangerfield nodded, and Tifa left – determined to help Cloud to get back his original, loveable character. But she knew that this would be very hard. 


	5. Default Chapter

After her talk with Dr. Dangerfield, Tifa found herself alone in her office, bored. Scott was deep in work, and Will had gone off with Logan to check on the guy Cloud had found. Tifa sat at her desk, played with a biro and finally decided to read the remaining files about the current case. However, she couldn't really concentrate on the case – until a detail sprang into her eye that she had overseen before. Quickly, Tifa jumped up, yelling:

"That's it!" Scott was startled and stared at her wide-eyed when she started to pace around in the room.

"Girl, what's the matter with you?" the officer asked astonished, but Tifa didn't seem to hear him. 

"I can't believe no one noticed that!" The brunette exclaimed, and Scott rose from his chair. 

"What? What did no one see?" he asked. Tifa grabbed the file she had been reading and threw it on Scotts desk. 

"There!" She said, pointing to a line of the text. Scott read it, and his eyes went wide. "Dear God!" he yelped before he read the fact Tifa had discovered out loud. 

"…as we found a note on the floor next to the victim, with the completely senseless sentence Strife won't find peace." Scott looked up, horror in his eyes.

"He's after Cloud!" he then said.

While Tifa and Scott made that horrible discovery, Cloud was driving home, unaware of the danger he was in. Cloud parked his car in the garage he owned, got out of it and walked up to his apartment. He opened the door, closed it behind himself and leaned against the wood, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, his gaze fell on the picture that stood on the small desk, next to the phone. It showed him and his murdered wife, Sarah. Cloud closed his eyes again as salty, hot tears welled up. 

"Oh God, I miss you so much…" he whispered, fingering the wedding ring he wore around his neck on a thin silver chain, under his shirt so no one would see it. Finally, Cloud let go of the ring with a little sigh and walked into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Ancient Age, a well-known and cheap bourbon. The blonde inspector opened the bottle and didn't bother to use a glass; he drank directly from it, the bourbon running down his throat and giving him a warm feeling in his belly. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted his drinking, he frowned, quickly put the bottle back into the cupboard and walked out to see who was visiting him. When Cloud opened the door, he found himself looking at Tifa, who stood there panting and _very pale. Cloud frowned and asked:_

"What's up with you?" 

"You're in danger." Tifa panted, and Cloud frowned. 

"What do you mean, in danger?" Tifa quickly explained the fact she had discovered in the file, and when she was finished, Clouds face was even paler than hers. He leaned against the timber set, deep in thought. 

"Thanks for warning me, Lockheart." The inspector finally said. "And…sorry about me being so harsh before. After all, you were just worried, and I snapped at you." Cloud looked down at the polished tips of his black shoes. "I can be a real asshole sometimes." He then admitted. Tifa smiled and patted his arm.

"Nevermind, Sir." Cloud gave her a weak smile and took a step aside.

"Want to come in for a second?" Tifa smiled, but declined.

"Sorry, I have to go home. Johnny is waiting for me." 

"Your boyfriend, I guess." Cloud assumed, and Tifa nodded. 

"Yup. He'll be surprised when I come home earlier today." Cloud gave her a little smile. 

"See you tomorrow in the office, then." He said. Tifa nodded, shook her boss' hand and left while Cloud closed the door.

_"Great." He thought to himself. __"She has a boyfriend. Forget it, Cloud." Sighing, the inspector grabbed his car keys and decided to go for a drive, something that always relaxed him. _

Tifa walked up the stairs that led to her apartment, playing with her keys in the process. She unlocked the door – and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the weird moaning noise that came from the bedroom. Tifa walked over to the door and opened it. The sight that was offered to her almost made her heart stop. Johnny laid on the bed he usually shared with Tifa, completely naked. Lucy Higgins, the woman who was Tifas best friend, sat on his hips, riding him with passion. 

"Oh God." Tifa whispered, her whole body starting to shake. "Oh God, dear God, no…" The apartment keys slipped out of her suddenly numb fingers and landed on the floor, the clattering noise tearing Johnny and Lucy out of their passion. Johnny looked over to the door, saw who stood there, and his eyes went wide.

"Tifa!" he exclaimed, and Lucy turned around to look at her, shock in her face. Tifa took a few steps back, tears streaming down her face.

"Tifa, I can explain that! It's not the way it looks!" Johnny babbled, but Tifa just shook her head, spun around on her heels and ran out of the apartment, crying. 


	6. Default Chapter

Cloud drove his car down Neibolt Street, without paying much attention to his surroundings. However, this quickly changed when a woman came running out of an apartment building and, without looking left or right, ran across the street. Cloud yelped in shock and hit the brake pedal hard, but it was raining, the streets were wet, and the car didn't stop as fast as it was supposed to. The woman got thrown over the cowl and landed on the street, where she laid motionless. 

"Dear God!" Cloud screamed while he pushed the car door open and jumped out of it. 

"Are you crazy? Did someone shit into…" His hollering at the woman stopped when Cloud realized who laid there.

"Tifa?!" he called out surprised. There was no response. _"Oh God, I killed her!" Cloud thought to himself while he knelt down next to the brunette. _

"Tifa, can you hear me?" Just then, Cloud saw that Tifas shoulders were shaking. She was crying.

"Hey." The inspector spoke softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you hurt?" At last, Tifa looked up at him, her tears mixing with the rain water. She shook her head no, but didn't say anything. Cloud helped her getting to her feet and offered:

"Let's get you into my car, before you end up all wet." Tifa just nodded, and Cloud led her over to his car. He opened the passengers door for her and helped her get in before he jumped in himself and drove off. While he rode his car home, he kept shooting worried glances at Tifa, who was leaning against the door, crying. The teacher of Police Academy had told Cloud that nothing on earth could defeat Tifa, and if she was so miserable now, something really bad must've happened. 

_"If that Johnny guy did something to her, I'll kill him." Cloud swore to himself. Finally, they reached his house. Cloud parked the car and gently spoke to Tifa:_

"We're here. At my place. Want to come in with me?" Tifa just nodded and got out of the car. Her hair and clothes were dripping wet, and Cloud had to force himself to keep his eyes away from the curves that were visible through the wet shirt the brunette wore. The inspector quickly unlocked the door and held it open for Tifa, who walked into the house with her head down. Cloud led her into the living room and advised her to take a seat on the couch while he would make some coffee. The brunette just sat there, wetting the expensive leather and stared at the floor, still crying. Finally, Cloud returned with a cup of hot, steaming coffee, sat down next to Tifa and asked: 

"What happened?" 

"Johnny, he…" Tifa started, then stopped as a heavy sob shook her body. "I came home, and he…he was in bed with my best friend…" 

"What?" Cloud asked, shocked. "Oh, Tifa, I'm so sorry…" Tifa looked up at him, surprise in her eyes. She just realized that Cloud had been calling her Tifa instead of Lockheart since he almost overran her with his car. That fact encouraged her to make a request that took Cloud completely off-guard:

"Could…could I stay here tonight, Sir?" Cloud just stared at her, wide-eyed, and she quickly spoke on:

"I don't want to go home now…" 

"Umm…yeah, if you want to, you can sleep here." Cloud finally said "You can have the bed, I'll take the couch." Tifa gave her boss a thankful look. 

"Thanks, Sir." She softly said. Cloud's next words took _her completely off-guard:_

"Please, call me Cloud. Tifa."

The next morning, a _lot of gossip started when some police officers saw Cloud and Tifa arrive together in Cloud's car. _

"Think they have something going on?" Scott asked Logan during the morning coffee break. Logan shrugged.

"I dunno. She calls him Cloud, and no one was allowed to do that before…not even William, although he's working for him since five years." 

"What are you gossiping about?" a familiar, female voice suddenly came, causing both Scott and Logan to flinch. They turned around only to see Tifa standing behind them, smiling sweetly. 

"Nothing!" Scott quickly exclaimed while he grabbed Logan's arm. 

"We have to go now, there's work waiting for us." Logan lied, and they quickly left. Tifa remained next to the coffee machine, chuckling, the pain Johnny had inflicted to her forgotten. At least for a moment.


	7. Default Chapter

Author's Note: After having an evil angina, I'm healthy again and back with my fic ^^ Sorry it took so long to continue! Now, have fun *smile*

Ja ne

Cloud van Dyk

Later that day, Tifa wanted to ask Cloud for an appointment, concerning the note she had found in the actual case. Much to her dismay, her boss was nowhere to be found.

"Where the heck is he?" the brunette growled while she walked back to her desk. 

"What is it, are you missing him?" Scott teased, and Tifa glared at him. 

"Stop that, moron!" she scolded, and Scott laughed. 

"Oh, come on, Tifa. We all know that you have the hots for him." He informed her. Tifa blushed deeply.

"I have not!" she lied, but Scott just shrugged. 

"Nevermind, Tifa. It will do him good to have a girlfriend." Tifa just sighed and walked away, holding her head. Due to that, she didn't see where she went – and bumped into Cloud, who had just entered the office and was reading one of the files of the actual case. Startled, Tifa looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized when she saw into whom she had walked. 

"Nevermind." Cloud replied. "I want to see you in my office in twenty minutes, Tifa." Tifa nodded, and Cloud walked off, closing the door behind him. Tifa turned around and looked at Scott, fire in her eyes.

"Not a single word." She said before returning to her desk, leaving Scott laughing in his fist. 

Twenty minutes later, Tifa entered Clouds office, only to find him at his desk, cleaning his gun. When Tifa closed the door, he looked up.

"There you are. Sit down, please." He smiled. Tifa smiled back and took a seat, waiting until Cloud had finished the cleaning procedure. When he was done, the inspector put the gun back into the shoulder holster he used and looked at Tifa before he started to speak:

"The note you found in the file will be very helpful, Tifa." Tifa blushed, happy about the accolade. "According to it", Cloud spoke on, "the rapist and killer we are looking for is the same person who…murdered my wife." The last words were spoken in a softer tone, and Tifa gave her boss a pitiful look. Cloud straightened up and talked on, his voice stronger again. 

"Anyway, we have to find him. And I think we have a new suspect." He handed Tifa a piece of paper, and she read it out loud. 

"Derek Vessel, Woodrow-Street 21." She looked up from the paper and asked: "He's the suspect?" Cloud nodded.

"Tifa, we'll go and check on him in one hour. I want you to wear a bullet proof vest, Vessel is considered to be dangerous and armed. He was imprisoned for five years, for raping and killing numerous young girls." Cloud informed Tifa about the suspect. "Right after he was set free again, our killings started." Tifa nodded, thinking about the information she had just received. 

"Now, go into the clothes chamber and get yourself a bullet proof vest." Cloud commanded. "Oh, and please take one for me, too. Here's my size." He handed her another sheet with his cloth size written on it, and Tifa nodded.

"No problem. See you in one hour then?" Cloud smiled and replied:

"Yeah. In one hour, in the garage. Car number 27." Tifa nodded again and left her bosses office, heading over to the elevator to get the bullet proof vests. 

One hour later, Tifa stood in the garage, waiting for Cloud. The dark place made her feel uncomfortable, and she remembered the attack on her boss with a shudder. Suddenly, heavy footsteps could be heard, and Tifa was relieved that Cloud finally showed up. Her relief turned into fear when she saw that it wasn't Cloud who came walking up to her. Instead of the blonde haired inspector, a tall, muscled man approached her, with dark hair and a wild beard that made him look rather dangerous. "Hey, sweetie." The man now spoke, grinning at Tifa. "Wanna have some fun with me?" "No, thanks." Tifa answered coldly. The man grinned again. "Oh, come on, honey. Derek will show you what a real man can do!" 

_"Derek?" Tifa thought to herself, frightened. __"He's the suspect!" She slowly reached for her gun, then pulled it out with a motion as quick as lightning. _

"Don't move!" the brunette yelled, but Vessel just grinned. And suddenly, his fist lashed out, knocking the gun from the shocked Tifa's hand. Tifa took a step back and prepared to fight, and right afterwards Derek launched forward to attack her. 


	8. Default Chapter

Vessels fist came flying towards Tifa's face, but the brunette easily blocked the hit with her forearm. 

"You chose the wrong one to attack!" she hissed angrily. Vessel truly was unlucky to attack Tifa Lockheart. She had been the best one in her fighting class, almost better than her teacher. Dropping down on one knee, she swept Vessels legs away underneath him with a perfect roundhouse kick. The rapist felon his butt, cursing, and quickly scrambled to his feet again while Tifa jumped back up and raised her fists. 

"Come on, you ass!" she insulted the guy, hoping to get him so angered that he would attack her blindly, without thinking long. She succeeded. Vessel howled like an angry animal and jumped at her. Tifa quickly performed a quick sidestep and struck her right arm out, causing Vessel to run against it. His feet were pulled out underneath him again, and he fell. As fast as lightening, Tifa sat upon him, and that was when a familiar voice hollered through the garage:

"What's going on here!?" Tifa looked up, relief in her eyes. Although Vessel was dazed by the fall he had taken, she wasn't sure if she would've been able to keep him down when he was back to full consciousness. 

"Cloud," she called out, "give me some handcuffs, quick!" Her order came so fast and so urgent that Cloud didn't even think about it; he reached to the back of his belt, pulled out the handcuffs and threw them to Tifa, who quickly turned Vessel on his stomach and chained his wrists together. Cloud looked at the man closer, and his jaw met the floor in pure surprise. 

"Derek Vessel! What is _he doing here?" Tifa quickly explained what had happened, and Cloud gave her an amazed look._

"You took him out alone?" he then asked. "I'm even more impressed than I was yesterday, Tifa. Remind me to never piss you off." Tifa laughed, but she yelped in surprise when Vessel yelled: 

"Get off me, bitch!" 

"What, don't like it to have a woman sitting on you?" Cloud taunted the man while Tifa climbed off him. The inspector grabbed Vessels arm and pulled him to his feet. 

"Come on Vessel, let's find a nice and comfy cell for you." Vessel spat on Clouds shoes, and the inspector frowned disgusted before he led Vessel away.

Clouds fist slammed the small table in front of him, and he yelled:

"Tell me, god dammit!" Vessel just grinned, and Cloud lit another cigarette, obviously exploding every second. 

"You should talk to us." Tifa said softly. Cloud and she had arranged that Cloud would play the Bad Cop who would yell at Vessel and threaten to hit him while Tifa would play the Good Cop who would hold Cloud back and be nice to the evil man. 

"My boss here had a very short temper, you know. He might hit you." The brunette continued.

Vessel still refused to talk, and Cloud already rose his fist as if to punch him. Suddenly, Vessel spoke up, and what he said drained all the color from Clouds face. 

"I had your wife, Strife. She was good." Tifa gave her boss a shocked look, and her shock turned into terror when she saw the expression on Clouds face. He looked as if he would kill Vessel right there and now, without caring about the consequences. Suddenly, the blonde inspector spun around and ran out of the small room where Vessel was asked out, slamming the door close behind him. Tifa shot the evil rapist a last hateful look before she ran out too, following Cloud.

"Cloud! Cloud, wait!" Tifa yelled while she ran over the long hallway. Cloud didn't listen; he stormed into the next empty conference room and locked the door behind him. Tifa stopped in front of it and knocked before she softly said:

"Cloud, open the door." 

"Go away." Came the short reply. 

"No." Tifa answered. "I won't leave you here. If you don't want to come out, let me in. Talk to me. It will help."

"No one can help." Came Clouds voice again, but he sounded less rejecting. 

"Okay." Tifa gently spoke. "I will wait here for another ten minutes, then I will leave. If you want to open the door and let me in, do it. If you don't, you know where you find me." She waited for some time, and finally the key rattled in the lock. The door opened, and Cloud looked at Tifa, his eyes red with held back tears.

"Come in." the inspector whispered. Tifa nodded and entered, closing the door behind her.


	9. Default Chapter

Tifa softly closed the door behind her while Cloud walked over to the desk, sitting down. Tifa also went over to him and sat down next to her boss and gave him a pitiful look. 

"Want to talk about it?" she asked softly. For a few more minutes, Cloud just sat there, staring down at the floor. Then, he spoke up.

"I wanted to kill him, Tifa. If you wouldn't have been there, too…I would've shot him, no matter the cost." 

"But you didn't." Tifa replied, putting a gentle hand on Clouds shoulder. The inspector looked at her, tears shimmering in his eyes. That sight touched Tifas heart in a way it had never been touched before. 

"Oh, Cloud, I'm so sorry…" she whispered before she pulled the surprised inspector into a hug. After a short moment of hesitation, Cloud returned it, and he buried his face in Tifas shirt. His shoulders started to shake violently, and Tifa felt some  hot liquid against her throat. Her boss was crying.

Twenty minutes later, Cloud and Tifa returned to the room were Vessel still sat, waiting, with a malicious grin on his face. 

"Had a quick fuck, or what?" Vessel asked. Cloud didn't bother to answer; instead, he handcuffed Vessels wrists behind him and ordered two officers, which brought Vessel into one of the cells. As soon as the men were gone,  Cloud gave Tifa a small smile.

"I need a coffee now…may I invite you, too?" the inspector asked. Tifa smiled and nodded.

"I'd be flattered, Cloud." Cloud's smile grew bigger, and the two of them left the room. They headed over to the coffee machine, and Cloud dug out enough coins to get two cups of coffee. He inserted them into the machine and waited until the coffee was ready, then he handed one of them to Tifa.

"There you go." 

"Thanks." Tifa smiled at her boss, took a sip of her coffee and declined the cigarette Cloud offered her. 

"I don't smoke, thanks." Cloud shrugged and tucked the package away again before he said:

"You have to be real good in fighting, as fast as you had Vessel down." Tifa blushed and replied:

"Really, I wasn't that good…" Cloud laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Always humble, eh?" he grinned. "I talked to your teacher, and he told me that you were the first one who defeated him once." Tifas blush deepened, and she looked down at her feet. 

"Please, stop that." She begged. "It makes me turn into a tomato." Cloud laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, I'll stop it." He answered. "But only if you go out for dinner with me tonight." Tifa considered this for a moment, then she answered:

"It would be my pleasure, Cloud. Pick me up at eight?" Cloud beamed and nodded. 

"At eight at your apartment." He answered. "See you tonight, then." And with that, he turned around and left. 

Cloud was nervous. He had his first date after five years, and he was terribly nervous. Checking himself over in the large mirror of his bedroom again, he found that he looked okay: black tuxedo, white shirt and dark blue tie. His hair was as spiky as always, but there was nothing he could do against it; it was natural. Once the inspector had tried to keep his anti-gravity hair down with gel, and he had ended up looking like some wet animal. After a glance on his watch, Cloud grabbed his car keys and left the apartment, locking the door behind him. He hurried down to his car, a black Mazda 626 (A/N: I have the same one! ^_^), jumped into it and drove off, to the address Tifa had gave him.

When he arrived at the hotel Tifa had told him – she stayed there temporally, since Johnny wanted to keep the apartment – the brunette was already waiting in the entrance hall. Clouds jaw met the floor when he saw her through the huge glass window that dominated the front wall of the hotel. Wearing a long, blue dress, Tifa looked absolutely gorgeous. 

"H-hi", Cloud stammered, getting even more nervous when Tifa sweetly smiled at him. 

"Hi Cloud." She replied. Cloud made a vague gesture at his car. 

"Shall we leave, then?" he asked, his voice shaking. Tifa, amused of his nervousness, smiled and nodded. Cloud offered his arm to her, she accepted it gladly and the two walked out of the hall, over to Clouds car. 


	10. Default Chapter

While Cloud and Tifa drove to the restaurant Tifa had chosen, there was an awkward silence in the car. Tifa, worried that Cloud regretted his decision to go out with her, asked:

"Is something wrong?" Cloud gave her a short, surprised look before he concentrated on the road again and answered:

"No, don't worry. It's just…I'm nervous." Tifa smiled and gently patted his upper leg.

"No need to be, Cloud." Cloud blushed and smiled back, his nervousness slowly fading away. Finally, they reached the restaurant; Cloud parked his car, quickly jumped out and held the door open for Tifa before she even had time to open it herself. 

"Thank you, Cloud." The brunette smiled. Cloud returned her smile and offered his arm to her. 

"May I accompany into the restaurant, My Lady?" Tifa giggled and accepted the offered arm, hooking hers into it. 

"My pleasure, Sir." The two walked into the restaurant, were immediately one of the waiters came running over. 

"Did you reserve, Sir?" he asked, sounding kind of snobby. 

"Yes", Cloud replied, "two seats for Strife." The waiter nodded and led them over to one of the free desks, where a small sign with the name "Cloud Strife" written on it. The waiter took the sign away and said:

"I hope this place is okay for you, Mister and Mrs. Strife." Cloud blushed furiously, but before he could tell the man that Tifa wasn't his wife, he had vanished to get the menus. Tifa giggled at her red boss and taunted him:

"So, honey, shall we sit down?" Cloud just nodded, speechless, and the two of them took a seat. 

"Thanks for inviting me, Cloud." Tifa said softly. "I…" she stopped in mid-sentence and looked down at the desk. Cloud just waited until she was ready to talk on, and she was thankful about it. Finally Tifa found the strength to speak on:

"I need real friends now. After that thing Johnny did to me…" Cloud reached out and took her hand into his, causing her to look up surprised.

"I'm here for you, Tifa." The inspector softly spoke, and for the first time Tifa knew him, he seemed to be his old self – the man he had been before the tragic death of his wife. Tifa gave his hand a gentle squeeze, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you, Cloud." She answered hoarsely. "Thank you so much." Cloud smiled at her, his thumb gently stroking Tifas fingers. However, the atmosphere was destroyed when the waiter interrupted them:

"May I take your drinks?" Cloud quickly let go of Tifas hand, much to her dismay, and ordered soda water for himself, while Tifa decided to have an orange juice. The waiter vanished again and gave them time to decide what they would eat. Cloud studied the menu, but sometimes his eyes wandered over the edge of it and rested on Tifa for a while. The brunette didn't seem to notice, but she realized it every time – and was happy about it. 

Two hours later, Cloud drove Tifa back to the hotel. Before she got out of the car, she thanked her boss for the nice evening:

"Thanks for everything, Cloud. It helped me a lot." Cloud smiled at her and replied:

"You help me too, Tifa. Probably more than you think." Tifa blushed and waved her hand, as if to make her boss' statement go away. Cloud chuckled at her movements and shook his head. That was when Tifa took him off-guard:

"Do you want to…repeat this evening sometime?" 

"You mean, go out again?" Cloud asked, smiling, and Tifa nodded. Clouds smile grew wider, and he nodded.

"I'd love too, Tifa." Tifa smiled, and suddenly she leaned forward and gave Cloud a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Thanks again." She whispered into the astonished inspector's ear before she hopped out of the car and walked into the hotel. Cloud was left sitting in his car, grinning from ear to ear. Finally, he drove off, and he grinned all the way home. 


	11. Default Chapter

The next morning, Cloud practically floated into his office. 

"Good morning!" he called out, sounding as happy as never before. Scott, Logan and William stared at him wide-eyed when he walked into his office, whistling a happy tune. 

"What happened to _him?" Scott finally asked, and the other two shrugged. That was when Tifa entered the office – and much to the surprise of her three male colleagues – she was floating too. _

"Good morning everyone!" the brunette chirped while she got rid of her black leather jacket and hung it over her chair. Logan approached the young officer and asked:

"Is there something we should know?" Tifa gave him her best I'm-an-innocent-girl-look and replied:

"No, why?" 

"Well…", Logan answered, "first Cloud comes walking in as if he discovered happiness again, and one minute later _you come floating in, just like he did before. Have you been on a date? Be honest, Tifa!" Tifa blushed furiously, and that was answer enough for the three men._

"They did it!" William cheered. "They went on a date!" Tifa did her hand waving again and answered:

"And? Am I not allowed to go on a date with him?" 

"Of course you're allowed!" Scott trolled. "It'll be good for him!" Tifa blushed even deeper, turning her face almost purple. That was when Cloud called out of his office and saved the situation:

"Tifa! I need you here, now!" Tifa quickly hurried away from the three laughing men, who now made some obscene comments about quickies while working, and into Clouds office. 

"Sit down." Cloud begged, and Tifa took a seat on the edge of her boss' desk. Since she was wearing a skirt, Cloud got big eyes before he started to talk.

"Vessel managed to flee from the imprisonment on remand, yesterday evening. While we were on our…date." 

"Oh no!" Tifa called out, covering her mouth with one hand. "That's terrible!" Cloud nodded and continued:

"Police Director Highwind wants to set out a decoy to catch him again." Tifa realized what Cloud meant and paled. 

"Do you mean…" Cloud nodded, giving her a sad look. 

"He wants to use you, Tifa. I tried to keep him from doing it, but it's impossible to avoid." He saw the look on Tifas face and quickly continued:

"But don't worry. You won't be in danger a single minute, I'll make it sure." Finally, Tifa nodded. 

"Alright, Cloud. I'll do it." Cloud smiled, reached out and patted her hand, unaware of the three pair of eyes that spied into his office. 

"Great, Tifa. We'll start the activities tonight. I want you to go home now and rest. It could be possible that you have to run around in Midgar the whole night." Tifa nodded and left the office. She pushed the door open, but suddenly she heard three voices yelp, followed by three thuds. Frowning, Cloud came walking to the door, only to see Logan, Scott and William lying on the floor, rubbing their heads. Angered, Cloud crossed his well-muscled arms in front of his chest. 

"Now, what's going on here?" he asked, while Tifa giggled behind him. 

"Uh, nothing, Sir, nothing!" Scott replied while he and his friends got to their feet. 

"Good. If you're doing nothing here, why aren't you going back to work?" 

"Uh, we will, Sir, right now!" Logan stammered and hurried back to his desk, followed by William and Scott. Tifa walked over to her desk, laughing all the way, while Cloud just shook his head and walked back into his office. 

Tifa returned back to her hotel, ready to get a good piece of sleep so she would be fit at night. Whistling a happy tune – the same Cloud had been whistling at his arrival in the office – she entered the elevator and drove up into the floor where her room was. Unlocking it, the brunette stepped in, still in a very good mood. She walked into the bathroom to have a shower – Tifa always slept very well when she had taken a shower before – undressed and got ready to step in when two strong arms encircled her from behind and a huge hand covered her mouth and nose with a piece of cloth. Tifa tried to scream, but when she opened her mouth to do so, she inhaled a weird scent that came from the cloth on her mouth. Suddenly, the world started to blur in front of her eyes. 

_"No…" Tifas last thought before unconsciousness overwhelmed her was the denial of the thing that happened, and finally she slumped back into the arms of her attacker. Derek Vessel grinned down at the naked officer and carried her out of the bathroom, over to the bed that stood in the middle of the room. _


	12. Default Chapter

„Where is she, goddammit?" Cloud cursed while he checked his watch. It was quarter past six, and Tifa had been supposed to arrive half an hour ago. Finally, Cloud lost his temper and grabbed his cell phone.

"I'll drive to her hotel and look for her. If she arrives in the meantime, call me." He ordered, and Scott nodded. Cloud grabbed his jacket, put it on, shoved his gun into his shoulder holster and ran off.

Meanwhile, Tifa had awoken from her unconsciousness. She moaned, groggily, and tried to sit up – only to find out that she was tied to the bed. Fear rose inside her, and quickly the brunette scanned the room. 

"I see, you're awake." A familiar voice suddenly came. Tifas head jerked around, and she spotted Derek Vessel, sitting in chair next to her bed. Tifas eyes went wide, and she opened her mouth to scream for help, but suddenly Vessel launched forward and covered her mouth with one hand while the other one searched for the duct tape he had in his pocket. Finally, Vessel found it, tore off a long stripe with his teeth and taped Tifas mouth shut with it. 

"Now now, don't you scream." The rapist taunted the helpless officer. Tifa tried to get her hands free and pulled at the ropes that held her with all her strength, with the only effect that the rough rope tore her wrists open and they started to bleed. Vessel grinned and leaned over her, touching her tied hands and running one finger down to her face. 

"We don't want anyone to disturb our privacy, won't we?" he whispered, his face so close to Tifas that she could feel his hot breath at her cheeks. The brunette whimpered behind the tape that covered her mouth; she had never felt so helpless in her entire life. Vessel just leaned back and reached out to grope Tifas chest, when suddenly someone banged against the door. 

"Tifa? Are you in there?" Clouds voice came. Tifas and Vessels heads shot up the same second, and Tifa cried out as loud as she could. Outside, Cloud frowned; that wasn't a good sound. He stepped back a little, then suddenly launched forward and smashed his shoulder against the locked door, causing it to fly open with a bang. The inspector immediately scanned the scene and pulled his gun out, aiming it at Vessel. 

"Don't move! Hands up!" Cloud yelled.  Vessel just grinned.

"Come on, Strife, do what you want to do. Shoot me." Clouds hands began to tremble, and sweat broke out on his brow. 

"I said, hands up, you piece of shit!" he yelled again, desperately fighting to keep himself under control. Vessel started to laugh, reached out and patted Tifas stomach. 

"You know what, Strife, you're not the one who has the control here. It's me." With that, the evil man pulled a gun out and pointed it at Tifas head, who whimpered in fear. 

"Drop your gun, Strife." Vessel ordered. Cloud looked from Tifa to Vessel back to Tifa again, a silent apology in his eyes. Then, he dropped the gun.

Before Tifa knew what had happened, Vessel had swung the gun around and shot. Tifa screamed in horror when Cloud stumbled back against the timber set, blood spouting from the bullet wound in his stomach. The inspector tried to grasp the door frame for support, his fingers slid from the wood and he fell on his back, lying motionless while his blood stained the blue carpet. Tifa screamed again, and Vessel smiled at her. 

"Now calm down, my dear. Uncle Derek will show you to some nice things now." He started to crawl over her, but suddenly a shot rang and the rapist stiffened, his eyes bulging out. Slowly, Vessel turned his head, blood running down from his neck and dropping on Tifas body. The brunette raised her head only to see Cloud leaning against the timber set, his left hand pressed against his stomach, his right aiming the gun at Vessel. Vessel tried to stand up and fell down next to the bed. He produced some weird gurgling sounds deep in his throat, and then he died. Slowly, still holding his stomach, Cloud walked over to Tifa and managed to untie her hands. Tifa ripped the duct tape of her mouth, not caring about her bleeding lips afterwards, since Cloud fell on the bed, moaning in pain.

"Oh God, Cloud…" the brunette sobbed, the tears finally coming. She turned the inspector on his back, and pain filled blue eyes met worried ruby ones.

"I was…always…good at shooting." Cloud whispered, giving Tifa a weak smile. 

"Shht…", Tifa whispered, stroking her boss' blonde hair while talking on, "don't talk…I'll call the doctor…just lie still, don't move, okay?" Cloud nodded, but when Tifa wanted to run over to the phone, he grabbed her wrist and held her back. Tifa turned to look at him, and he pulled her closer.

"Tifa…there's one thing…I want you to know…" he managed to say, so softly that Tifa almost couldn't hear it. 

"In case…I don't make it…I…I…" his voice broke, he coughed up blood and talked on:

"I love you." Tifas eyes filled with tears again, and she hugged her boss close to her. 

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear, but Cloud didn't hear it anymore. He had fallen unconscious. Tifa rushed over to the phone and dialed 911, hoping and praying that the ambulance would come in time.  


	13. Default Chapter

After Tifa had called the ambulance, she ran back to Cloud and knelt down next to him. The inspector was still unconscious; the wound in his stomach bled heavily, but his breathing was calm and deep, and when Tifa checked his pulse, she found out that his heart was beating in a steady rhythm. A little relieved, Tifa sat down next to him and waited for the ambulance to arrive. 

Three hours later. Tifa sat in front of the emergency room, where Cloud had been taken to immediately, and waited for the doctor to show up and tell her if her boss would make it or not. Finally, after another half an hour, the doctor came walking out, throwing the bloody gloves he had been wearing into the trashcan. Tifa felt her lunch rummage around in her stomach when she saw the blood, but she forced a smile on her face and asked: 

"Can you tell me about Cloud?" The doctor eyed her suspiciously.

"Who are you, his wife?" he then asked. Tifa shook her head no, but suddenly she had an idea.

"No, but I'm his fiancée." The doctor smiled and pointed down the long hallway.

"He's in room 385. But be quiet, we don't want him to wake up too early." Tifa smiled back and hurried down the hallway, until she reached Clouds room.

Tifa carefully opened the door, trying not to make any noise, and tiptoed inside the room. That was when Clouds voice surprised her:

"You don't have to be quiet. I'm awake." Tifa jumped, startled; she'd guessed that Cloud would be unconscious until the next morning. 

"Hey." The brunette spoke while she sat down next to the bed, taking Clouds hand into hers. 

"Hey yourself." Cloud whispered, smiling weakly at her. Tifa reached out and gently ran her hand down his cheek. Cloud closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of his love.

"Cloud", Tifa now started, "there was something in the hotel room…something you didn't hear anymore." Cloud remembered his love declaration, and an uneasy feeling crept up inside him. 

"And that would be?" he whispered, and the uneasy feeling vanished when Tifa smiled at him.

"I told you that I love you too." She replied, her face turning red. Cloud smiled and took her hand into his.

"Now that's good news." Tifa grinned at him and just bent forward to kiss him, when suddenly the door burst open and Scott, William and Logan jumped in, all three of them grinning. Tifa jerked back up and rolled her eyes while Cloud groaned. 

"Hey boss!" Scott called out while he scampered closer to the bed. That was when William saw the expression on Tifas face, and when Logan realized that the two were holding hands. 

"Umm, Scott", William spoke, getting nervous, "I think we are coming…untimely." 

"Why?" Scott asked, totally clueless of what was going on in the room. Logan just sighed, grabbed Scott's collar and pulled him out of the room, despite his protests. William waved goodbye to Cloud and Tifa and closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone again.

"Finally", Tifa sighed, "they are gone again. Now, where were we…?" Cloud just smiled, reached out and pulled her down to him until their lips met in a soft kiss. Finally, after a seemingly endless period, they parted again, both breath- and speechless.

"I think", Cloud finally managed to say, "that there'll be a lot of changes in our department now." Tifa just smiled at her boss and lover and patted his hand. 

"And they will be good changes." She whispered into his ear before they kissed again. Finally, after a lot of trouble, they had found together.

THE END!!!


End file.
